


Jealousy

by ungewiss



Series: Gintae Week 2018 [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, GinTae, Gintaeweek2018, SFW prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 07:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungewiss/pseuds/ungewiss
Summary: They couldn’t help but feeling jealous.Gintae Week 2018 - Day 2: Jealousy





	Jealousy

Seeing her so radiant every time she was with him crushed his heart.

He knew he should be happy for her, but it only made the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach to grow till the point of making him cry.

He was jealous.

He was jealous of how she let that guy touch her in an intimate way, with those big hands hanging loosely around her waist. It was something he dreamed of doing since he met her but he knew it’d never come true – he did try once though and it only ended in pain and broken hands.

He was jealous of how she smiled to the other male, her shyness showing through the light blush that covered her cheeks. So different from the sweet and dangerous smile she gave him whenever he was near.

He was jealous of how her fingers intertwined so naturally with the man’s ones, their hands fitting perfectly with each other. He felt the urge to cut down his rival in half with his sword just to wipe the silly smile he gave her off his face.

He was jealous of how she shared her favorite ice cream with the guy like it was the most normal thing in the world, when he would give his life just to have the chance of indirectly kissing her that way.

He was furiously jealous of how she tip toed to gently kiss her date and being kissed back. He hated to admit that, even though he didn’t like the guy, he seemed to love her too.

He was jealous and all he wanted to do was to scream in frustration.

So he did.

Then came the pain and everything turned black.

***

Seeing him acting as a school boy every time he was with her made her mad.

What that girl had that she didn’t? And the angry felling in the pit of her stomach kept growing till she thought she was going to explode.

She was jealous.

She was jealous of how he would brush their shoulders like it was an accident, but she knew he was doing it on purpose. Why touch that woman when she was beside him since forever?

She was jealous of how he looked at her, those dead eyes that seemed to be always bored sparking with life because of another woman. How she wished she was the one under his gaze.

She was jealous of how his hand would slowly cling to the tiny waist only to bring them closer. She felt the urge to drag that woman’s face on the floor just to wipe off the shy smile she gave him.

She was jealous of how he let the girl feed him her ice cream and he would do the same to her like it was the most normal thing in the world, when she would give everything just to have the chance of indirectly kissing him that way.

She was furiously jealous of how he leaned to be kissed by his date and just lovely kissed her back. She hated to admit that, even though she despised that woman, maybe she loved him too.

She was jealous and all she wanted to do was to scream in rage.

So she did.

Then came the pain and everything turned black.

***

“Ara, Gin-san,” the brown haired woman said while looking down at the knocked down couple at her feet, pointing to the bokuto stuck on the Shinsegumi commander’s forehead. “It seems you found a gorilla in the bushes.”

“And you, a pervert monkey,” the silver haired samurai leaned to pick up Tae’s geta that was near the ninja’s head. “It’s the third time this week. Should we call the zoo or something?”

“Let’s just put them in the dumpster over there,” Tae said cracking her knuckles as a dark aura started to involve her. “They are trash anyway for trying to disturb a bonding moment between a woman and a man.”

Gintoki sighed, scratching his head.

Since they announced they were now a couple, it became impossible to have a proper date without being interrupted by their beloved stalkers. Actually they couldn’t even go to the bathroom without finding a crying gorilla or a murderous ninja in the toilet voicing their discontentment with their relationship. Tae even took matters into her own hands and reinforced the defense of the dojo and the Yorozuya headquarters with new anti-stalker traps. They were so well guarded that he was afraid of going home and step over a bomb by mistake – again. His perm couldn’t last long like that. It was getting ridiculous and causing more headache for the both of them than it should.

“Let them be,” Gintoki took her hand and pulled Tae away from the masochist duo.

“Oh? Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” there was nothing they could do about those two anyway. “Hm, maybe they will stop their antics by the time we get married--”

Gintoki froze when he realized what he just said himself. What was he even talking about? They haven’t been going out that long to be bringing up something like that. Concepts as marriage, having kids, being a family were still far, far away for them. So why did he have to ruin their moment together talking nonsense? And it didn’t help that Tae looked as shocked as him. She stopped walking and just stood there looking at her feet. Did he scared her? Of course he did! It was too soon. Too soon! He probably sounded like a creeper.

He laughed nervously a bit too loud, trying to easy the awkwardness of the situation, and started babbling about going home, but halted when Tae tightened her hold on his hand.

“You’re right, maybe by then…” her voice sounded very gentle. When she looked up at him, she had an endearing smile on her face. “Maybe by then it’ll be finally just the two of us.”

He was a little surprised by her words, but at the same time it brought a feeling that warmed his heart.

He couldn’t help smiling back.


End file.
